Little Words
by Bergerac
Summary: Raoul is delayed in saving Christine allowing the two to talk. Erik realizes his mistakes, and Christine realizes her true feelings. Can they heal the wounds they have caused one another or will Raoul tear the two apart. COMPLETE! SEQUEL NOW UP!
1. Insight

**Author's Note: My first phantom story, tell me what you think, I would love to hear any opinions or ideas,**

**Christine's words are italic and the Phantoms italic and bold**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing sadly,**

_Insight_

_Have you gorged yourself at last, in you lust for blood?_

(The Phantom turns to glare at her menacingly)

_Am I now to be prey to your lust for flesh?_

_**That fate which condemns me to wallow in blood has also**_

_**Denied me the joys of the flesh…… this face, the infection**_

_**Which poisons our love…………**_

(His voice breaks with emotion, slowly taking the veil and places it on her head a little roughly)

_**This face, which earned a mother's fear and loathing, a mask**_

_**My first unfeeling scrap of clothing……..**_

_**Pity comes too late, turn around and face your fate,**_

_**An eternity of this before your eyes.**_

(Almost touching, she looks calmly and coldly into his face. Stepping away she pulls down a drape that had been covering a mirror)

_This haunted face holds no horror for me now…….._

_It's in you soul that the true distortion lies…._

He turns from her, feeling the anger rise in his throat. How dare she he thought, how dare she accuse him of being a monster within. It hurt more than being a hideous beast on the outside. He turned so his back was facing her; he didn't want her to see how much her statement hurt. He was trying to think of something to say, but all he could think was that he really was a monster. He remembered the men he killed, the things he had done. He had tortured people, captured the only thing he really cared about and was going to force her to do something she didn't want.

The magnitude of the situation hit him hard. His feelings came at a rush, he felt so ashamed and terrified that in his blind rage he didn't know what he was capable of doing. Sobs started to rack his body, his pent up pity and loneliness took over. And he realized that he would have to let her go, which hurt beyond reason.

He loved her, and she wasn't happy with him, nor could he ever make her happy because of the monster he had become.

He sank to the floor, wishing to be alone. Just then he felt warm hands circle his head and felt himself being cradled in the chest of his beloved. He froze, he had never been cradled or shown this much affection ever in his life.

"Shhh, there, there my angel, do not weep." She patted his head; she didn't know what she was doing. She watched him think of her words and then he just starting crying. The crying was so fierce she grew terrified for him. A lump had gathered in her throat and before she knew it, she was on the floor beside him trying desperately to heal the wounds she had created.

He no longer looked manacling but helpless, and she couldn't bear to see her angel cry. After a few minutes locked in her embrace, his sobbing subsided and she released him. He sat up and they stared at one another for a few moments. Neither could break the silence, the embrace they shared created a bond between them, a kind of truce.

"I am sorry," his voice was barely above a whisper. "I have put you through so much pain, I could hardly realize what I was doing. I was blinded by my love for you, and my jealously and hate for him. I wished," here he paused, head downcast unable to meet her gaze, "wish that you could have loved me, but a monster I am in and out."

His breathing had become heavy; he closed his eyes and couldn't bear to say the next words but they came tumbling out anyway. "Go, leave me to my solitude, and just promise you won't forget me. I...I will miss you, Christine. Maybe someday my soul will not be … ugly," he finished his last thought with a sigh. Knowing what he had done was for the best.

She paused, had she heard him correctly, he was releasing her. He was sorry for what he had done, she could see that, and he was willing to let her go. Despite her wish to leave earlier, she had no desire now. His mask had come off for a moment, not for his face but his soul. The soul that he always kept hidden, the soul that had been bruised and broken by lots of people. She knew that if she left then his soul would die. She didn't love him as much as he loved her. She cared for him, he was her angel. He gave her voice wings, let her spirit soar. She owed him that much. Maybe someday, after healing then together they would learn to love each other and become one. Raoul would get over the loss quickly; she loved him she realized but only as a playmate.

She could see now that the only thing they shared was the memories of the past, and he was just someone to comfort her when she thought she needed comfort. All she needed was the Phantom, he was her guardian, and he had helped heal her wound from the death of her father. Raoul would still be dear to her heart, but in the instant where she saw her angel's broken heart, she knew who needed her more, which she cared for more.

Seizing courage from her decision, she placed her delicate hand upon his. He looked into her eyes with such hope and desperation that she knew she was lost to him already.

"I shall not leave you, I want to stay." He held his breath, was she joking.

He shook his head, wanting this nightmare to leave, why did she have to torture him with thoughts of staying.

"Angel, look at me," her voice was desperate; "I want to be with you, we can be healed together, the pain we share shall be one. Please let me stay."

"Oh Christine," his voice was full of emotion, "I could never deny you anything, but is this what you really want, to be condemned for eternity with the devil's child."

"No, not with the devil's child, but with my angel," she laughed a little; the Phantom couldn't see what was funny. "Do you know I don't know your name? Your real name."

He smiled slightly, realizing her amusement. She seemed to be in earnest about her request to stay with him, "Erik, my name is Erik." It sounded foreign on his tongue. She smiled at him, how could she have ever feared him, he looked like a little boy being scolded in front of his mother.

"Erik . . . Erik, hmmm I like that name," she was trying the name to see how it sounded on her tongue. Erik had closed his eyes relishing in the angelic sound of her voice saying his name. Just then they heard a noise, someone was coming, and Erik had a good guess to who that was, the Vicomte.

"It something wrong, Erik, what is it?" She could sense his tense behavior, she was afraid.

"I think, my dear we have a guest." He sneered.

**Tell me what you think, good, bad, do I need to be shot.**

**Also I would like to know, should I have them escape before Raoul appears or should I have a confrontation**


	2. A New Home

**Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews, yay, made me happy; I hope you like the chapter,**

**Disclaimer: NOOOO, I can't have the Phantom, no one told me that.**

_A New Home_

Christine froze, she knew who the guest was, Raoul. She knew he would come for her, but now she did not wish to be saved. She didn't want to see Raoul, she was afraid that if she saw him then she would change her mind about staying with Erik. She didn't want to leave him but she was still unsure of her feelings. Her feelings seemed to have gone through a whirl pool and back up again. She was also afraid what Erik or Raoul would do to one another if they met.

'Erik let us escape before he sees us, please, I don't want to face him" she said desperately. Erik studied her for a while, trying to figure out why she looked so panicked, he wasn't going to let Raoul take her away from him, not now.

"Do not worry my dear I shall protect you," he said soothingly while helping her to her feet.

"Erik, you don't understand, just…I..." she could here him coming closer in the water. "Erik please I can't do this," tears were welling up in her eyes, Erik took one more look at Christine before stepping up to one of the mirrors and fiddled with something. After a second the mirror opened like in her dressing room. He held out his hand to her, grasping it as they disappeared into the darkness.

They traveled down into the darkness, after a while Christine thought the tunnel had no end, and then abruptly the direction changed. They took a sharp left and then straight up. It seemed forever since they left Erik's house on the lake and Christine was so tried of walking she wished they were back again.

"Where are we going Erik?" Christine said breaking the silence that had been plaguing them since they left the underground home.

Not turning around he answered, "We are almost there, just a little further. We need to disappear for a few days till all the commotion with the Opera house dies down and Raoul accepts the fact that you are gone. Perhaps we will never return to this place."

She remained silent to his last reply, she wanted to let Raoul know that she was alright; she didn't want him to worry. After all he was her childhood sweetheart, and she did care for him. She just didn't know how Erik would take it, would he be mad, or hurt.

Erik had slowed his pace and then stopped in front of a wall, Christine sighed to herself, a dead end. She would have hoped that Erik knew his way in the tunnels but he led them to a dead end. Just then the wall slid open; she should have known that there was a secret to the wall. With Erik there always seemed to be secrets and surprises.

They stepped out into the fresh air, the sun was just rising, and she couldn't believe that they had been down there the whole night. Turning towards Erik she studied his face, he didn't have his mask on, in their hurry to escape he had forgotten to grab it.

Erik turned and caught Christine looking at him, on instinct he reached up to cover the right side of his face, afraid that she was repulsed by it.

Taking his hand gently away from his deformed side, she reached up and touched it softly with her free hand. Erik gasped, no one had ever dared touch his face before, and it sent chills down his spine. Recovering he realized it would be light soon, and that meant people would be wandering around. Still holding her hand, he led her through the city.

-o-

He brushed the hair away from her face; she was sleeping so peacefully, and looked like an angel. While trudging thru Paris, Christine's feet started to get heavy and Erik could tell that she was extremely tired. Without exchanging any words, he swept her up in his arms in one motion. She was too sleepy to even notice that she went from walking to resting in his strong arms. With one more sigh of contentment, Erik shut the door to her room, and left his angel sleeping peacefully on the bed. He couldn't believe the events of the last evening, he didn't expect them to go like this, he had expected to force her to become his bride and if Raoul showed up then he wouldn't let that boy live for very long.

But the words she said to him cut him deep, and realizing his mistakes he truly did feel repentant. But he thought that she would leave him to his shame and sorrow, never did he dream that she would want to stay with him, even after all he had done. Walking back the living room, he sank down on the nearest couch and slept.

-o-

The sun was glittering into the room, no longer allowing Christine to sleep. She stretched and then realized where she was. In a strange bed, she sat up scanned the room. This was not her room at the Opera house, nor at Erik's house, where was she? Racking her brain to last night's events the only thing she remembered was walking through Paris and being very tied, she must have fallen asleep and Erik must have carried her.

Her room looked a little shabby, there was a dresser in one corner and a little vanity table by her bed. The mirror had cracks in it and there was a chair with only three legs. Obviously she wasn't in the grandest of homes. Walking over to the curtain less window she looked outside and gasped. There were no buildings in sight; all she could see was forest. Erik must have being carrying her for a long time to make it this far.

Stepping from her room and out into the main room, she noticed two things. One there was no furniture other than a shabby couch and a wooden chair. And two there was no Phantom. Panicked that he left her, she hurried to the other door in the house, which lead to the kitchen, only a table was in that room. But there were some forest green curtains; she made a mental note to herself to remove those curtains to place in her room. Leaving the dingy kitchen she turned to the other only remaining door. Turning the knob hoping Erik was in there. The sight that greeted her was not one she quite expected.

There was Erik standing in the middle of an almost completely empty room, with only his breeches on. He had taken off his shirt and had it held in his hand when Christine opened the door. His hair was wet and so were his clothes. He just stared at her in shock unable to move, his face deathly white. Christine's face was beat red and she couldn't stop staring at his chest. It was amazing, it took her breath away, realizing she was staring, she hurriedly shut the door. She took two deep breaths before heading outside to regain her decorum.

Never had she seen a chest so perfect before, of course she hadn't really seen to many half naked men before either. No wonder he could always carry her with such ease she thought. Realizing that his clothes were drenched as well, she began to wonder what he had been doing to get his clothes so wet. Walking around the small cottage she didn't see any water, so she couldn't imagine why he would be wet unless he decided to take a bath with clothes on and then change but that made no sense.

Hearing noise from inside she decided it was safe to head back in to see what was going on. Now fully clothed once more in faded farmers garb, Christine couldn't help but stare at his covered chest remember what was underneath the dirty shirt. She broke her gaze and smiled weakly at his face, hoping he hadn't caught her staring.

"Umm, how long have we been here?" she managed to say.

"This will be the second day, you were really tired." He responded very formally trying to recover from his own embarrassment. Her mouth fell open a bit, two days; she must have been really out.

"Where are we?" Christine asked.

Erik motioned for her to sit before responding. "We are about an hours walk from the nearest town; we are in a little forest by a deserted church." She raised an eyebrow, "I found this place a couple years back, I think the local villagers forgot about the little run down church and cemetery. This cottage is just a few minutes away from it. I thought this would be the best place to stay, for now."

Looking around the room, Christine supposed that the old cottage would have to do; at lest it was secluded so no one would find them at least she hoped that was the case.

"I know it is not much to look at Christine, but it is the only thing I can provide."

She studied him for a moment and realized he wasn't happy that they lived in this shabby place, but she was just happy to finally be free, and to be with him. Standing up so she was right next to him, she grabbed his hand and squeezed it before answering, "I love it, I like the peace and quiet and with a little work this place will not be so bad, you will see."

He stared back into her eyes, amazed at how happy she seemed, he was relived that she wasn't disgusted at it like he thought she would be. When she looked at him, he felt breathing quicken, and noticed how close they were standing, blushing they both looked to the floor. Christine dropped his hand hurriedly stepped back, "We should start cleaning, and making this place more of a home,"

Glancing back up at him, his face was stern and unreadable. He only nodded before turning around to get to work.

"Erik!" she hesitated, since he didn't turn around, "Why were you all wet?"

He turned around slowly, his eyes slightly wide, not expecting her to ask that so he could only stammer "I . . . um, fell in a river is all,"

Before she could ask any more questions he went outside.

-o-

**I hope you guys liked the chapter, tell me what you think. I decided to have the mirror just open, I thought that breaking the glass would make Raoul know where they escaped. **

**Review please; I love to hear from you all. Give me some ideas on what you guys think should happen; I would like to hear your opinions.**

**Do not worry Twinkle22 I will give an explanation to Raoul, I just decided to wait, I didn't want Christine to see him just yet, when she still is finding her own feelings for Erik.**

**Thanks to my other reviewers, you guys are awesome, love your reviews.**


	3. Rabbit

**Author's Note: Thanks for all the magnificent reviews.**

**Intoxicated by eriks music yay for a kindred spirit, does happy dance your life sounds like mine**

**Twinkle22 I know exactly what you mean by a that piece of heaven, all I have to say about the river that it will be revealed shortly, dun dun dun**

**Disclaimer: Do you think because the Phantom wears a mask that people won't recognize him on a missing poster, so I might get away with kidnapping him??**

_Rabbits_

Heaving a sigh of relief, Christine plopped herself down on the beat up sofa. One side was lopsided and if you sat on that cushion it made you lean toward the other side, she settled for the unlumpy side. She had scrubbed the house top to bottom in the last couple of days. It wasn't looking so bad anymore either, she was mighty proud of the work Erik and her had done. Erik had gone to town to get more supplies, and she had been working on new curtains.

Erik had been working on new furniture; he had fixed up the broken windows and made some new chairs. She felt bad for him, he was doing the hardest job, and she just was scrubbing inside the house while he was stuck outside in the heat. He also didn't have a bed; the spare room only had one dresser with no drawers. Erik had been sleeping on the broken couch, which wasn't too comfortable.

Deciding she had worked enough for the day she went to her room. She was in a desperate need for a bath, with all the sweating she had been doing lately. Erik had brought her new clothes, so she didn't have to wear the wedding dress anymore. She picked out a light yellow gown, which fitted to her body quite nicely. Before she put it on she gave herself a sponge bath hoping that later she would get a real bath.

Christine decided that this would be the best time to go exploring while Erik was out, she headed for the church. It wasn't very far away, after walking in the quiet forest she came across the little cemetery and church. The building was falling apart like the cottage, but it still held some of its regal ness. A modest white church, now a faded grey, on the door held the intricate carvings of a master. The detail was exquisite with angels flying to the heavens or playing on the clouds. The door was barley hanging on its hinges, she was afraid if she touched it the door would completely come off.

Stepping into the threshold she could tell no one had been here for years, she wondered if Erik had been inside the little church too. The floors were covered in leaves and debris; you could hardly see the wood that lay beneath. The benches were overturned here and there, a lot were missing. It seemed empty but held a sort of peace that Christine was in awe about. She walked over to where the organ once stood; a pile of rubble was all that was left. She was slightly disappointed; she had hoped that the organ would still be intact so Erik could play. She knew how much he was missing his organ. She felt slightly guilty, for she was the cause that he was away from his home. She also needed to bring up the subject of Raoul. They had been at the little cottage for almost four days, and still she had not sent him a message. Her and Erik had not really talked much of that fatal night. When he got back, she decided she would bring up Raoul, and hopefully Erik would understand.

Turning around and heading back out side, Christine decided to take a different way back. One that was around the cemetery and more into the woods; after walking for sometime she could hear something. She couldn't quiet place the sound, walking closer she recognized it as water. A river, she found a little river. This is the place that Erik fell in, she wondered? But how on earth does the phantom just fall into a stream. There were no rocks that bordered the embankment, so he couldn't have slipped. And she doubted that Erik decided to go for a swim, when she asked him why he was wet she remembered that he looked slightly embarrassed. Like he was hiding something, but what? That was another thing that she would have to bring up, her curiosity was just too strong.

Finally reaching the cottage, she could see a dark shadow in the door frame. A closer glance she realized it was Erik, the man in question. He was smiling slightly at her; his mask back on. She knew that he had been back to his home, just so he could get that piece of clothing. Although his face no longer bothered her, he still insisted on wearing the mask. It was his security blanket in a way.

"You look lovely this morning, Christine," he murmured quietly, she blushed and met his gaze.

"I have just been to the old church, it looked like it was once a beautiful place." She looked about wistfully, "I wonder what happened to cause the people to leave."

Erik shrugged his shoulders in response, holding out his hand he beckoned her inside.

"You have not practiced in a long time, and your voice still needs training my dear."

She looked at him bewildered, "But Erik, you do not have your organ, how will we..."

Placing a finger over her mouth for silence, he gazed into her eyes, with a very penetrating stare "You forget madam that I am the opera ghost; we do not need an instrument to practice,"

Their faces were only inches apart, she could feel his breathing quicken. She felt herself draw closer to his face, just then a noise was heard outside breaking the moment. They drew apart quickly, looking outside to see what the noise was, it was then she saw the bunny. All the panic she felt earlier left, as quickly as it came.

"Oh, Erik look, it is a rabbit, isn't it cute," turning to face him, she noticed that he looked slightly pale and was retreating further inside. Worried she inquired what was wrong, "Are you alright, angel, you look… frightened." Unable to find a better word for the expression Erik held.

Glancing at Christine, he swallowed and recovered his senses, "I assure you that I am quiet alright, I think perhaps the sunlight is just too much, let us shut the door and go inside." Not once did he take his eyes of the rabbit, as he grabbed Christine and pulled her inside. After the door was shut he seemed to relax a great deal. Puzzled at his peculiar behavior, she grabbed his hand and made him face her.

"You do not look alright, please tell me what is ailing you?" she searched his face for answers, but he kept avoiding her gaze. Frustrated, she threw up her hands, "Fine if you are going to continue to act like a child and not tell me than I shall give you the silent treatment also." Turning on her heel she marched to her room, and without even glancing back shut the door, hard. She knew she was over reacting, but this was the second time he did not give her a full answer and she was tired of playing these games.

Erik was surprised to say the least at her little outburst. Christine, who was always so timid and scared had actually called him a child, and scolded him. It was usually the other way around. Unsure of what to do now, he looked around the room, seeking some form of entertainment. Since he usually had his organ he would compose, but he didn't and he was at a loss for any sort of entertainment. And he absolutely refused to go back outside. Looking once more at Christine's door, he headed to the kitchen with an idea in mind.

Christine woke up to a soft knock on her door, it was dusk and she could only see the silhouette of her door. Rubbing her eyes she crept to the door.

"Who is it," she asked sweetly, knowing perfectly well who it was.

"It is I, Erik," he said carefully, "I was hoping you would come out now."

She could hear his loneliness in his voice, feeling pity for him she slowly opened the door. She drew in a deep breath, his hair was slightly disheveled, and he only had a white shirt on that revealed a part of his chest. And on his cheek looked like a flour stain?

He was a little nervous, and began to shuffle his feet, "I, um, made something for you," meeting her gaze, her heart did a little flip flop, he was so gorgeous. Especially, when he has that unsure, shy look on his face.

She smiled, letting him know she wasn't still mad at him. Without saying a word he took her hand and led her to the kitchen door. "Close your eyes" he whispered excitedly, he looked like a school boy getting his first good grade.

Leading her into the room, he sat her down at the table before taking his seat across from her. "You may open them now Christine," he said animatedly.

Her jaw dropped a little and her eyes lit up. The table was adorned with all sorts of delicious food. There were candles all around, and with the moonlight it was a very romantic setting. Christine could tell that Erik had been working on this dinner for a long time. She couldn't help but be flattered that he took so much time to make a special dinner just because she was a little mad. Of course that would not get him off the hook of answering her questions.

"Wow, Erik, this is amazing. This food looks so good," gushed Christine. Erik leaned back in his chair and grinned pleased with himself.

"Eat before it gets cold,"

Christine paused for a moment thinking, "Only on one condition will I eat," she waited to see if he would say anything. "You must take off the mask, tonight we shall eat as Erik and Christine, not the phantom."

He stared at her for the longest moment, not sure if she was serious. Very carefully he brought his hand up to his face, not taking his eyes off of hers. Slipping the mask off, he placed it on the table. After that was done, she flashed him her biggest smile and started to dish up her plate. It was a pleasant evening. Afterwards Christine started cleaning up the table.

"I will do this my dear; you go and rest on the couch." Erik took the plate she was holding from her and turned to the sink.

"I am not an invalid Erik, I can clean up the dishes, besides if anyone should rest it should be you." She stated impatiently.

"And why should it be me and not you." He stepped closer to intimidate her. Unfortunately that didn't work, she drew closer ready to stand up to him, no matter how intimidating or tall he looked.

"I can think of lots of reasons, one is that you made dinner. Two I am a woman and isn't it the woman's job to do the dishes? Three, you were awful sick earlier on today." She said exaggerating the last statement. Reaching up to touch the side of his face, Christine rubbed the flour that had been on his cheek throughout dinner. Erik caught her hand just as she was taking it away and brought it to his lips and kissed them tenderly.

Christine almost swooned with the feel of his lips on her hand, she was incapable of all rational thought, and all she could think of was the man standing before her.

"I have this fear, an irrational fear." His words startled her out of her daydream. Turning away from her before proceeding. "It is something that I am not too happy about, promise not to laugh." His face was so contrite, Christine feared she would laugh. Nodding her head she encouraged him to go on. "I am afraid, of . . . rabbits," he said reluctantly before letting out a big sigh. "The reason why I was wet was because I was by the stream, just thinking when a rabbit came to the bank. It startled me and I jumped into the river without even thinking, well I actually kind of fell into the river."

His head was downcast, waiting for her to burst out laughing any moment. She walked over to where he stood, took his hand and looked him in the eye. "There is nothing to be ashamed of lots of people are afraid of things. Sometimes other people might not think it is scary, but to that person it is scary. Some people are afraid of the Punjab lasso."

They both chuckled at this, "Erik, I do not think less of you because you confessed you weakness; in fact it makes you more, human, and not so phantom. I like seeing your vulnerable side, and not always the powerful, commanding man. But I do like that side too." She smiled at him, grateful that she finally knew what was bothering him. "Come we need to finish these dishes." She said deciding that it would be more fun if they did them together instead of fighting out who got to do them.

Once they were finished, Erik put back on his mask, more out of habit than anything else. They walked back into the parlor, Christine still having one more issue to settle.

"Erik, I have a favor to ask of you." It was now Christine's turn to be fearful of his reaction. Erik was in an extremely good mood, especially since Christine didn't think less of him and the fact that she didn't laugh.

"I was wondering, if perhaps I could write to Raoul, I mean, he is my friend and he doesn't know what happened to me," she hastily added, she could see that his expression had darkened. "I don't want him to worry, I just want to let him know that I am safe and he no longer needs to worry."

The silence that followed was unbearable, she was expecting any moment for Erik to burst out in an angry fit. He was struggling with his emotions, he didn't know if he should be angry, or jealous, or sad, maybe he was a mixture of all three. Looking once more at his beloved he decided, "I will deliver the message in the morning, if that is what you would like."

She heaved a sigh of relief; she was so overjoyed that he was not mad. She walked up to him and kissed him on the check, her gazed lingered for a moment. "Good night, my angel" she whispered. Erik watched as she went to her room, looking briefly back at him, he touched his cheek where he could still feel the warmth of the kiss. That was thanks enough for him and decided to make her extremely happy from now on.

**REVIEW TIME, thanks once again for the reviews, if you don't like the fact that the Phantom has a phobia, than deal with it, I thought it was rather comical, because he is the phantom. Also sorry for all of those feminine women out there, I had to put that reason in for Christine to do the dishes because it was like that in that time and also when you are trying to convince someone that you win and they lose you have to use all of the things you can think of right? He he, but I hopefully will get a new chapter up in the next week, but my college starts this week, so it might be a little while so hold on. I made this one a little longer just so it will last you till I am ready and settled with college.**


	4. The Letter

**Author's Note: I am so happy I am so glad you guys like my story, and about the bunny, I love you guys, (not as much as the phantom) Keep reviewing and I will keep writing.**

**Disclaimer: So I would like to know who reported on me, because some FBI agents just came to my room and demanded that I give Erik back. I was so disappointed that I couldn't keep him. I will kidnap him again, dun dun dun.**

_The Letter_

He was sitting at his desk, bags underneath his eyes. He couldn't remember when the last time he slept for two hours straight. He couldn't sleep without dreaming of her, and thinking that he failed her. How could he let that monster take her away from him. He promised her that he would always protect her, be her guardian but now she was no where to be found. Heaving another sigh, he rubbed his eyes. He had been so heartbroken when he finally made it down into the caverns underneath the opera house, he called for her but there was no answer. No one was there, he remember crying for what seemed like forever when the mobs finally came. He had been frantically searching for her ever since.

A knock on his door broke the silence of his contemplating.

"Come in" he said gruffly.

His butler entered timidly, unsure as to what state he would find his master, "Excuse me sir, but a boy just delivered this note and I don't mean to disturb you but I think it might have some importance." The Vicomte looked up puzzled; the butler bowed and retreated out of the room once he delivered the letter. Opening the seal, Raoul recognized the handwriting immediately. He read the letter so quickly he thought he misunderstood her meaning, so he began to read it over and over, his face darkening each time.

_My Dear Friend,_

_I hope this note finds you in good spirits. I know I left you rather suddenly and it was wrong, and I apologize. Rest assured I am well, and very happy. Please do no fret on my account, and move on with you life. Erik and I are happily situated in a place where no one can find us and I am asking you to forget me and him. I know this isn't fair when I promised my love to you, but I was so afraid then and knew so little. Erik needs me and I feel that I need him as much as he does me. Please forgive me, you shall always hold a place in my heart, but I am afraid that is all I can allow, for Erik owns everything else. I know one day you will find that special someone in your life, good luck._

_Love Your Little Lottie_

He couldn't believe that she was asking him to move on; clearly she was under that demons spell. She didn't know what she was saying, her words stabbed him like a knife, _Erik owns everything else_. Erik must be the Phantom, and he owns her. She said it herself; Raoul sprang up from his chair calling his butler. Christine was pleading with him to find him, he just knew it, and all he had to do was read in between the lines. He needed to find that little boy who delivered the missive.

-o-

Christine whistled softly as she prepared the rabbit for dinner. Ever since Erik confessed his fear for them she decided to cook them instead. They both had set up traps and of course she would collect them and cook them for dinner since Erik wanted no part of that. The only thing she had to promise was to make sure the rabbits no longer looked like rabbits when she was done cooking them. She smiled to herself and shook her head; she still couldn't believe that he was afraid of them. Every time she thought about it, she would smile and sometimes laugh. Putting the finishing touches on the meal, Christine went to go clean up for the evening.

Erik came back from the woods just in time for dinner; Christine stepped out of the little cottage to call him to come in when she spotted him. Smiling at each other, he couldn't resist the urge to kiss her hand, letting his lips linger a little longer on her flesh. She blushed crimson, glancing at him through her lashes.

"Come I have prepared supper."

Releasing her so she could walk back inside, Erik grinned at the reaction he produced from her. Hoping that this evening would procure more reactions like that he followed her. Once dinner was over, Erik picked up his mask and helped clean up. It had become a habit of both, to clean up the dishes together. Erik was still a little uncertain of eating with Christine without his mask on but she always insisted.

Walking out to the living room they took a seat on the couch. Once Christine sat down however the lump prevented her from sitting straight and she leaned over to where Erik was sitting. Putting his arm around her causally, they both decided they liked the lump couch. Content just to feel her against him, he didn't say anything to break the spell. Still amazed that she was here with him.

"Erik, I think we need to talk." She sat up a little away from him, catching the disappointment and concern cross his face. "It is nothing too serious," she hastily added, seeing his distress. "It is just that, since that night we have not spoken of what happened, and I think now is the best time as any to discuss what happened."

He stiffened a little, he knew this subject would come up eventually, he had never felt so vulnerable than that night when she saw into his soul.

"What is there to say, I was a monster then, and you brought me to the light Christine you showed me the way." He told her of all the horrors in his life, how he just wanted to be loved. He told her of the circus and how he was treated. She cried with him, he opened his heart and soul. Told her of his struggles with his feelings for her, and his heartache when Raoul came into the picture. He still has his doubts too, he is afraid to lose her, but he doesn't want to be the same controlling man he once was. He said all he wanted is her trust, and not her fear. He wanted her to see him as a man not a monster.

Christine listened to his past, and his struggles. Knowing now that although he had been through horrors, causing him to become the man he was, she saw that he was not the same man but someone whom she had come to love. She loved him even more now that he shared so much with her. The hurt they had caused one another had been washed away. They were healing; she couldn't believe that she could feel this way for a man. All she wanted was for him to be close. Wiping her tears, she took off his mask and looked him straight in the eye.

"Thank you Erik for sharing these intimate feelings with me, I never want to leave you alone again, you are my life." His eyes where filled with such relief, he held her close and they fell asleep embraced in each others arms.

**Ok, review please, sorry this is so short and I don't know how good it is, I was trying to get another chapter out before school starts and this was all the time I had, so I will give you a really good one later ok, tell me what you think, More fluff on the way**


	5. Hidden

**Author's Note: So sorry it took forever, school has been hectic, I shall try to update faster. Thank you to all my reviewers, I love getting reviews, hehe, well the last chapter was a little rushed at the end so I tried to take my time at this chapter. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Why must I still own nothing, why (goes to a corner and cries).**

_Hidden_

Erik woke to a vacant seat beside him, slightly saddened by not having Christine beside him, he sighed before he stood to stretch. He felt so good this morning, finally sharing some of his past with Christine. Having her here with him felt so right, he still couldn't believe that. He heard some noises in the kitchen and figured that Christine was making breakfast. He ran his fingers through his hair, knowing it must look messy. He then brought his hand to his face and realized for the first time that his mask was not on. Panicked he looked frantically by the couch and all around, he didn't remember taking it off last night. He felt uncomfortable, how was he to go into the kitchen without his mask.

"Erik is something wrong." Christine asked concerned, she was standing in the doorway. She saw he looked worried; he hastily turned around so she couldn't see his face.

"Erik, what is it, look at me." She walked up to stand behind him, concerned that perhaps he didn't like the idea that he shared part of his soul with her last night.

"Please don't, I... I seem to have misplaced my mask."

He could hear her laugh quietly; turning half way around to look at her, he didn't expect her to laugh at his discomfort.

"Oh Erik is that all, surely you don't need that anymore around me. I don't want you to hide anymore. I took your mask; it is in your room. You look so much more peaceful when you sleep without it." She moved around so she was standing squarely in front of him. She smiled and removed his hand from his face before kissing his cheek. She laughed again at his shocked face before taking his hand and lead him to the kitchen so they could enjoy a nice meal together.

She loved spending time with him, she liked to memorize all his facial expressions, and it had become her new habit. She never really knew how adorable he could be before, she was blinded in a way, but now the list was endless when it came to his good qualities.

After breakfast they went for a stroll in the woods. It was silent, just the crunch of the leaves could be heard beneath their feet. Erik looked at Christine; she looked so beautiful he thought. The sun was shining on her hair making it shimmer, her cheeks were the right kind of pink, and she was utterly breath-taking. Having a sudden urge to be close to her, he stepped over and carefully took her hand. Her warmth filtered through his body like a hot drink.

She flushed and gazed lovingly into his face, and tightened her grip glad that he was finally becoming more comfortable to actually touch her. They continued that way the rest of the afternoon wandering aimlessly around the ruins by the church hand in hand, looking at each other frequently.

-o-

Gaston rubbed his eyes tiredly; he had been at the post office all day and was ready to go home. He looked at his watch for the tenth him in the last five minutes. He still had three more hours of work. Just then he heard the door open and shut, looking up he saw a tall handsome looking young man. He had never seen this man before; he looked very rich and important.

"Can I help you sir?" he asked, interested in this new comer.

The young man stepped up to the desk. It was then that Gaston realized that the man had big circles underneath his eyes from lack of sleep.

"You can, I need to inquire about a man." He stated wearily, "I have been trying to track him for a long time but I cannot give up. He is tall and wears a mask; I think that is all the description I need give out."

Gaston started at this, a man in a mask, how could he forget that visitor. He had been here often, trying to conceal his face, but one day Gaston got a glimpse of the side of the face he was always trying to hide, and what he saw shocked him. He saw a white mask; it was strange that someone would wear a mask, but the masked man paid him generously not to tell anyone of his visits. Gaston never felt threatened by the mysterious man, he was actually really nice.

"I am sorry sir I don't think I can help you." The young man looked crushed; he turned ready to accept defeat. Before he reached the door however, he turned to look at Gaston once more.

"These woods, does anyone live in them?"

"Not for a couple of year's sir, there used to be a church and some houses scattered throughout the forest. Most of the houses burnt down or ransacked. Most people live in town. The church is really the only building intact but it is deserted now." He answered cautiously not liking the turn of events.

"My friend you see sir, is a very private man. He doesn't like big crowds, and since this is a small town I thought he would be close by. I really need to locate him; it is a matter of life or death. Urgent business you see, the last letter I got from him was from this area." He looked at the man pleading hoping for him to reveal anything.

Gaston thought for a moment, he did seem very contrite, like he really needed to contact this man; he shrugged what harm could he do. "Now that I think of it sir, I do remember a man that fits your description. I don't know where he lives, I imagine it is quiet close, he has come here on more than one occasion."

A slow smile lit across the young man's face, he tipped his hat and said his thanks before hurrying outside. Raoul hopped up onto his horse, he found them; soon Christine will be safe and away from that devil.

-o-

Christine picked up another dish and started to scrub, handing it to Erik to dry and put away. Erik started to hum a little tune; his deep voice filled the room with such a strange sweet sound. Christine was taken away at how such a little act of humming could take her breath away, and make her forget all that was around her. She smiled a little, Erik seemed so happy; he didn't deserve to be down in the cellars of the opera house alone. Looking at him from the corner of her eye she had a mischievous idea, he looked so innocent and oblivious to everything around him. Moving her hand across the water she splashed water in his direction, she let out a little giggle as Erik gasped. All down his front was wet; he looked back at Christine shocked at what she did. His eyes narrowed and the smile on Christine's face quickly left. She swallowed, hoping that he wasn't angry at her flirtatious act.

In one swift motion Erik grabbed a near by bowl filled it with water and poured it on top of her head. Christine didn't even have time to react; she just stood there, completely wet mouth wide open. A soft sound emitted from Erik, a low snicker, it grew till he was chuckling and then rolling with laughter. He had to hold the side of the counter to stay up. Christine had never before seen the phantom laugh before, not even giggle. But here he was laughing his heart out; it was a sight to see. He looked ten times as handsome, Erik was wiping the tears from his eyes, as he noticed that Christine was not sharing his amusement at her soaked state. Getting his humor in check he looked into her eyes to see if she was upset. Instead she walked up to him and kissed him full on the mouth. Erik didn't know what to do, as she stepped away, he just gazed at her more shocked than her getting him wet. Never before had anyone shown him this kind of love, and affection. She smiled pleased that once again that morning she had surprised him. Taking a hold of his face she brought her lips once more to his.

This time he responded to her kiss, it was intoxicating; energy was surging through both of their bodies. Their kiss deepened into a passionate one, causing both to pull back to catch their breath. Christine rested her head on his chest, and closed her eyes. A tumbling of feelings rushing through her body, Erik slowly brought her closer to his chest and wrapped his arms around her in a protective way.

After a moment of silence, Christine looked up into his eyes knowing that she was in the right place.

"I love you." She whispered, Erik almost didn't hear what she said, he couldn't respond. He was afraid that if he did his voice would crack. The only thing he was capable of doing was to kiss her, and that he did, holding onto her so tightly, so as not to let this dream vanish. Pulling away reluctantly Erik pressed his forehead to hers..

"Tell me I am not dreaming, Christine, tell me that you are standing here, loving me."

Touching his deformed side of the face, she just shook her head. "You are not my dear angel, you are not."

Just then he started to cry, the sobs racked his body, he covered his face and sank to the floor. Concern etched across her face she cradled him in her arms. "Erik what is wrong, Shhh, Shhh I am here, please don't cry."

"I... I am just so happy," He finally managed, "I love you too, Christine"

Tears brimming her eyes, she kissed his check and snuggled down into his arms. They remained in each others arms, not wanting the tender moment to dissolve.

**Review; see I promised fluff and I gave you fluff. The next chapter might not be so fluffy, so enjoy it while you can. Tell me what you think as always, I love to hear your opinions. **


	6. Music of the Night

**Author's Note: I had meant this chapter to be different but I found this song and had to put it in. It is an old version of music of the night and I thought it was cool, (although I love the one now) I did change the end to fit the story a little, Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: The song doesn't belong to me, neither does the singing, sigh, only in my dreams I can have him for my own, sad.**

_The Music of the Night_

It was well into night and not a sound could be heard in the house. Christine had retired hours ago leaving the phantom alone in the sitting room. He still hadn't found his mask, when he asked for it later Christine just smiled and shook her head. She had hidden it and was not about to let him have it back. Erik was sad that she needed sleep, he could go for days without it, and he was so happy at the moment that rest was the furthest thing in his mind. He wanted to do something special for Christine, something to show his love for her. He didn't know what, he had always given her a rose but that was too easy. Song writing was out of the question, he couldn't even remember the last time he touched a piano.

Oh how he missed playing on those ivory keys to his organ, to hear its sweet sound resonating across his lair. Sighing, he stood to stretch, it must be well past midnight and he still did not know what to do. An idea struck him; maybe they could visit her friend Meg. Shaking his head slightly, that was out of the question. He did not even know who was still looking for him. He could not risk going out into the world, and putting Christine in harms way. He would not do that, especially since the incident was only a few weeks ago. Had it really been only a couple of weeks, he thought, to him it seemed like only days. Time with his sweet angel just flew by.

"Erik, is that you? What are you doing awake?" Christine's weary voice floated across the room. Erik spun around, so caught up in his thoughts he didn't even hear her open the door.

Rushing to her side, he caressed her face lovingly. "Yes it is me, I could not sleep. Thoughts of you are dancing through my head; I am far to energized with love for you to even think about resting."

She smiled, enjoying the feel of his hand on her face. "Then let us go for a walk, let me go and change." Kissing him on the cheek, she rushed off before he could even respond. She was ready within minutes, not wanting Erik to wait long.

Arm in arm they walked to the deserted church. That had become their favorite spot; they would always walk there together.

"It is so different in the dark; it has a forbidding feel to it." Whispered Christine, tightening her grip on his arm.

"You are not frighten are you my dear?" Erik asked, very concerned.

She smiled shyly, "No, not when you are here. I feel safe, for I know no one will bother the Phantom of the Opera."

His deep laugh resonated through the graveyard that was next to the church. "I doubt anyone here will know who I am, and I knew of many people who bothered me when I was the Phantom."

"Yes, I guess you are right, but still I feel safe."

"I am glad" he said softly, delighted that finally she felt safe with him, and not fearful.

They continued on in silence for a little while, lost in their own thoughts.

"Erik, will you sing for me." Breaking the silence, Christine looked hopeful into her lover's eyes, she missed his angelic voice. He looked at her for a moment before he began.

"_Nighttime sharpens, heightens each sensation;_

_Darkness wakes and stirs imagination…._

_Silently the senses abandon their defenses_

_Helpless to resist the notes I write…._

_For I compose the music of the night._

His angelic voice echoed through the silent night, intoxicating as it was on that first night that Christine had seen him.

_Slowly, gently, night unfurls its splendor,_

_Grasp it; sense it, tremulous and tender._

_Hearing is believing, music is deceiving, _

_Hard as lightning-soft as candlelight._

_Dare you trust the music of the night?_

They had stopped walking and were standing face to face. She was entranced with his voice and the melody. His eyes were luring her in; she could feel her soul taking flight as it always did.

_Close your eyes, for your eyes will only_

_Tell the truth-_

_And the truth isn't what you want to see..._

_In the dark it is easy to pretend_

_That the truth is what it ought to be._

_Softly, deftly, music shall caress you.._

_Hear it, feel it, secretly posess you._

_Open up your mind,_

_let your fantasies unwind,_

_In this darkness which you know you cannot fight-the darkness of the music of the night._

He had changed the music a little; it was somehow more mysterious and enthralling than before. She closed her eyes to savor his sweet voice. Trying to visualize his lair and that they were back there again.

_Close your eyes, start a journey to a _

_Strange, new world-leave all thoughts of the_

_World you knew before..._

_Close your eyes and let music set you free!_

_Only then can you belong to me..._

_Floating, falling, sweet intoxication-_

_Touch me, trust me, savor each sensation._

_Let the dream begin, let your darker side_

_Give in-to the power of the music that I write_

_The power of the music of the night._

_You have made my song take flight-_

_You've helped me make the music of the night..._

Opening her eyes to meet his own took her breath away, there was so much passion imminenting from them, she was afraid she would melt under his gaze. She could feel the music of the night, sense the power in such a simple song. Erik bent closer to Christine; she could feel his breath on her neck. Her heart quickened, feeling the heat rise in her face. Their lips touched, it was a gentle kiss but soon evolved into the passion that she had seen shining in his eyes. She held on to his neck, like she would die if she let go. Running her fingers through his hair, and across his face, a soft sigh escaped her lips. Erik pressed himself closer to Christine, wanting to fuse the two into one.

A crack from a branch startled them both; Erik tightened his grip on Christine if that was at all possible. The silence that followed was deafly, Erik narrowed his eyes, feeling uneasy like someone was watching them from afar. They both looked around, until their gaze met each other. Both grinned sheepishly, realizing that they were in fact in the woods and so there were animals. The moment was ruined, and so they slowly walked back into the house.

Someone was watching, someone hidden in the shadows. Someone who now knew where they lived, and desired for revenge. Revenge for the man who had stolen the woman he loved, revenge because never had Christine looked at him with such love and devotion. Never had she kissed him like her life depended on his touch, he should be the one in her arms, not that thing. He would save her from herself; he pounded his fist into a tree as a single tear coursed down his face.

**Thank you all my reviewers, you guys are so nice to me, I don't deserve such happiness, and then I do. I liked this chapter, but I would like to know what you think. Review!**


	7. The Visitor

**Author's Note: Sorry I made people feel bad for Raoul, but it doesn't get better for him, but that is life. Well I have meant to update sooner but I was extremely busy, as always hehe, enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, the guy that I keep locked away under my bed isn't the Phantom, I swear. He just looks like him that is all, I promise.**

_The Visitor_

Erik studied Christine for the longest time. They were sitting side by side on the couch; Christine was reading a book that Erik had gotten for her. She was so beautiful he thought, she had a piece of hair and was twirling it around her finger, her face was so complacent, like an angel. He wanted to stay in her presence forever, but he had to travel to town, he needed to leave soon to the town before all the shops closed. Also the advantage of going in the earlier morning or the late evening meant few people and the fewer people he met the better. Heaving a deep sigh he alerted Christine's attention towards himself.

"Are you leaving now?" she asked with a slight smile, he was so adorable.

"Yes I am afraid, I will try to hurry back." He responded then kissed her on her cheek before standing up. "Is there anything else you wanted?"

She shook her head no; all she really wanted was Erik here beside her. She wanted to go, but Erik wouldn't let her. They had been arguing about it all day. He said that people would get suspicious, and someone might recognize her because her face wouldn't be hidden like his would. Erik won the argument much to the displeasure of Christine.

"Where is the mask?" He asked her so causally, hoping that she would reveal its location. A mischievous smile spread across her lips.

"Now Erik, you said that your cloak will be covering your face. Why would you need the mask?" she responded pleasantly, and resumed reading like nothing happened.

"Well I can think of several reasons, what if there is a big gust of wind and my hood falls off. I won't have my mask to protect my face and I will frighten everyone." He stated frustrated.

"I was out earlier today and there was no wind." She said this without even looking up from her book. Realizing he was getting no where using this tact he decided to try another method. Carefully walking around the couch, like he was going to the kitchen, but before Christine knew what happened; Erik jumped over the couch, and on top of Christine. He began to tickle her, her protests and screams filled the cottage.

"ERIK! Stop it, ERIK," she shrieked between giggles. Stopping abruptly, remain on top of her and brought his face close to hers, "Tell me where my mask is Madame or I will commence my torture" he whispered in her ear.

"And what if I refuse, what then" she responded in the same tone.

Looking at her, eyes gleaming with pleasure he captured her lips in a fiery passion. Erik ended the kiss as soon as it began, leaving Christine feeling disappointed because the kiss didn't last as long as she hoped.

"Will you tell me now?" Christine smiled and shook her head furiously. Erik grinned before kissing her one more time, but this time when he started to pull away Christine wrapped her arms around his neck and used all her force to make him stay. Pleased that Christine wanted him as much as he did her; he deepened the kiss causing Christine to moan with pleasure. Standing up suddenly, Erik went and grabbed his cloak; Christine fell to the floor with a bump. She struggled to stand, still overcome with the power that his kisses had on her.

"Erik where are you going?" her face was flushed from the excitement of moments before. Erik chuckled, "Have you forgotten that I need to go to town?"

Christine opened her mouth to say something but closed it immediately afterward. Looking around bewildered for a moment, "But what about your mask?" she was offended that he had just pushed her aside like that, teasing her.

"Clearly my torture techniques need revising, and so I must go to town with or without the mask" Erik tried to keep a straight face while stating this, but it was hard.

"But, but what about the wind, and..." She was trying desperately to keep him home. He wrapped her in his arms and kissed her nose. "Christine you are so beautiful." Blushing she looked into his face, "And you sir, are being impossible. How can I now concentrate when you left me with that kiss, and I seem to have no claim to your emotions?"

"Quite the contrary I assure you, I will think of you the whole way. In fact I think I shall be faster than ever before so I can be by your side. You have the entire claim to my emotions, I am yours to command" he said, resting his forehead against her own.

"Then do not go, or take me with you." She pleaded,

"You know I cannot, please don't ask me" he was truly contrite, he hated not giving Christine everything she desired, even more so if it was him.

Unwrapping herself from his embrace she went to her room. Coming back with the mask in her hand, "Then go, go and hurry home."

Giving her one last kiss he nodded his head, putting on the mask and his cloak Erik headed for the door.

"Erik," called Christine, turning around he waited for her to continue "I love you."

Closing the distance between the two, he threw his arms about her again and kissed. "And I you"

After he left Christine felt like crying, chiding herself for being so silly, she sat down on the couch. He was only going into town and wouldn't be gone for more than a few hours, but still those hours felt like an eternity.

A little while later Christine was sitting at her vanity table, just staring at herself. She was so bored, the book held no more interest to her; she had looked the clock at least sixty times in the last half hour. The time seemed to be moving ever so slow, and she was getting rather annoyed. Just then she heard the door open, jumping up with excitement. Maybe Erik decided half way not to go and come and be with her.

"Erik your back ear…" she stopped in mid sentence, shocked she couldn't believe who it was.

"Good evening Christine."

**I am soo evil, I won't leave you hanging for long don't worry. Ha-ha, Tell me what you think. **


	8. All Good Things Must Come to an End

**Author's Note: I am so glad you guys liked my last chapter, You guys are so awesome, you keep me going with all the reviews, so instead of doing homework I am writing a chapter, hehe**

**Disclaimer: So this morning they took my Phantom look-a-like, so once again I own nothing.**

_All Good Things Must Come to an End_

"Good evening, Christine"

She stood there in the doorway of her room staring at him, a million questions flying through her head. He stepped further into the room and closed the door behind him, never once taking his eyes of Christine.

"Aren't you going to say anything, you haven't seen me in a long time."

"I, um, what are you doing here Raoul?" she finally managed to sputter out. Chuckling he walked closer to her, she backed away afraid, wishing now more than ever that Erik was back.

"What do you think? I am here to save you, save you from that thing." He said hatefully.

"I don't need saving, I am fine. I wrote you a letter did you not get it." She responded defiantly.

"I did, but did you really think I thought you were serious. Christine he has got you under his spell, like always you are just being used, I knew this the moment I got the note. For who in their in right mind would stay with such a thing." He was only inches away from her.

"I would Raoul. I chose to stay, no one is making me. Now I am going to ask you to leave and never come back." She turned away from him as she said this, "Please Raoul, just go, I am sorry to cause you such pain."

"No! I am not going anywhere, not without you." Vengeance was in his voice and it scared Christine. He grabbed her arm fiercely and whirled her around to face him.

"You're hurting me Raoul, let go please." Christine cried desperately, tears brimming her eyes. His eyes were like big holes into an unbearable nightmare. They burned with hatred and revenge and something else that Christine was afraid to see.

"You are coming with me, and together we shall be happy and forget that monster ever lived." He spat at her, and then he placed his lips upon hers roughly. She struggled against him; Raoul only tightened his grip on her. "Christine, we were meant to be," tears were now falling down her face, he began to trail kisses down her neck. All the while she fought against him but her strength was failing her.

"Let her go." The deep voice startle Raoul, he dropped Christine to the floor and turned to face his adversary. A sly smile spread across his face, "It is so nice of you to join us, and Christine and I were just catching up. We were wondering when you would show your hideous face; now that you have we must tell you that we will be leaving together."

Erik studied Raoul's face for a while before responding, looking at Christine on the floor just behind him sobbing. "You will leave alone, just as you came. If you leave now no harm will come to you."

"Ha, a devil keeps no promises. Christine doesn't want to be here with you, she just doesn't know it. She belongs in the real world, in a place that you can't give her and I can."

Raoul reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a gun and pointed it at Erik. Erik's face remained the same despite the terror he felt, he had no weapon in which to fight his opponent with.

"Why so silent dear Phantom, it seems that I now have the upper hand. Come Christine, we can leave now." He reached his hand down to help Christine up, never once letting his gaze leave Erik.

Christine was so weak from the assault that Raoul gave her earlier; she gave no resistance to being helped up. "Please Raoul don't do this" she managed weakly.

"This is for you my dear." He whispered into her ear. She looked over at Erik, asking him silently to save her from her childhood friend's grasp.

"Now Phantom, step aside and no one gets hurt."

"I am afraid that I can't let you do that." He said solemnly, slowing walking toward Raoul, his eyes went wide; he didn't expect him to approach him while he had a gun pointed at him.

"Stop, stop or I will shoot," he desperately said, his hands beginning to shake. Christine started to cry more intensely. A shot sounded in the air, Erik was thrown back from the intensity of the shot. His head hit the wall, knocking him out almost immediately.

Christine let out a blood curdling scream. Raoul starred at the body lying on the floor for a while and then started to drag Christine from the room. She struggled against him trying to get to her love.

"Erik, ERIK, please get up, Erik" she cried urgently. The form was lifeless; blood was trickling from his right shoulder.

Raoul threw Christine a top his horse and rode off away from the little cottage in the woods. After a while Christine's sobs grew quiet and she stopped fighting against Raoul, she was drained and feared the worse for Erik.

**Don't kill me :runs and hides in the bathroom: I know I am so evil, but don't worry he is not dead; I would never kill the Phantom. I will update ASAP. Happy, just don't hurt me.**


	9. Fallen Angel

**Author's Note: I have two exams this week and so I don't think I will have another chapter for a while so sorry, and happy reading.**

**Disclaimer: The Phantom doesn't belong to me, nor do any of the other characters. That is a sad concept to grasp for me, but slowly I am coming to accept it.**

_Fallen Angel_

Erik's eyes fluttered open, the pain in his shoulder was very severe. He glanced around the room, not recognizing it; the events of last night hit him. He sat up abruptly, causing himself to wince in pain, his head began to swirl and he had to lie back down. He had to go and get Christine, where ever she was now. He had failed her, failed to save her and now who knows what Raoul was doing to her. He gingerly touched his arm, realizing he had no shirt on and that someone had bandaged his arm. He began studying his surroundings even more, now wondering where on earth he was. This was not where he had been knocked out, it wasn't even the cottage. It was morning, or mid afternoon, he couldn't tell. All he could see was the blue sky, he heard people busy on the streets, getting on with their lives. The door to his left opened bringing Madame Giry into the room.

Erik was so glad to see her, but curious as to why she of all people would be here.

She glided into the room, very graceful, still with the movements of a young ballerina. She busied herself with preparing the medicine tray on the bed side table. She had not realized that Erik was awake from his deep sleep. Turning around to face him, she looked into his eyes. A smile crept upon her face, relieved that her dear friend was awake at last.

"We had begun to despair that you would never awaken. It is good to have you back." She said kindly.

"Once again you have saved me, I don't know how I can ever repay you." He replied weakly.

"Then recover, that is payment enough."

"How did I get here, and how did you find me? Where is Christine, how long have I been asleep?" Erik said in a rush.

"Slow down, once question at a time." Madame Giry grabbed a nearby chair and sat in it. Knowing all to well that Erik wanted all his questions answered and this was going to take a while.

"I don't know where Christine is at the moment Erik; De Changy still has her I presume. You have been asleep for almost seven days. When I found you, you had already lost a lot of blood. The doctors said that you would not make it, but you pushed through, just as imagined you too. Don't worry no one saw your face" she quickly stated seeing the panic in his eyes at being seen by strangers.

"Almost a week," he whispered, wondering what Christine was doing at that moment. "How did you find me?"

"Well it was a couple of weeks ago; Meg and I were very worried. I didn't know what happened, all I knew was that Raoul was looking for her frantically. I didn't know if Christine had gone with you willingly or grudgingly. But I had hoped that you would never really cause her pain, and if taking her away from everything she had ever known against her will caused her pain, than I knew that you would have let her go. I concluded that you two ran off together, and didn't tell Raoul." She sighed and looked at the window before continuing her narrative. "When I heard that Raoul had gotten a message from Christine, I needed to know what it said. Well I, um, used an ulterior method to get a hold of the message to find out what it said. Once I read it my heart was finally at ease, I was happy for the both of you. But what I later found out caused me to be distressed. It was Raoul, some of the servants said that he was still looking for Ms. Daae. I knew then that he didn't believe the note and was still going to find her. You must be thirsty Erik, have a drink." She reached over and grabbed a glass of water.

Erik looked at her disbelieving; he couldn't believe that she would think of a time like now to offer him water. "I am fine Madame" his anger rising, "I want to hear the rest of the story."

"Drink and then I finish." She watched as he hurriedly drank the cup, she liked having this power over the Phantom. Handing the glass back to her, he waited very impatiently for her to begin.

"I went to talk to De Changy, and he was very rude. He told me to stay out of business that had nothing to do with me. I could see that pain in his eyes and his lust for blood. I grew fearful for both you and Ms Daae. I followed his investigation carefully. I followed him to the town that was near your cottage. Unfortunately I was not as persuasive, and so I didn't find out if you were there or not. I was about to turn around and go back home, but that is when I heard some of the villagers talking. They were discussing the strange man who was just in town. They said they had seen him a couple of times but they never saw his face. I knew that must be you. That also meant that Raoul knew also. I had already been in town for a day, so I stayed at the inn. I searched for you for quite a while. It took me till the next morning to locate the cottage, by then it was too late. Raoul had already come and gone."

She looked at him apologetically for a moment; sorry that she could not do more.

"Thank you Madame Giry for all your help, I can conclude that you brought me here and nursed me back to health." She nodded, "I really appreciate your concern for both Christine and I. I just wish I could do more, I was shot. I can't believe he took me off guard, I didn't think he would pull the trigger. He must be crazier than I thought, I failed Christine." Erik looked away ashamed and mad at himself. Madame Giry placed her hands over his, and gave them a little squeeze.

"Erik you have not failed her, not yet anyway. You will only fail when you give up looking for her, until then there is still hope." Tears filled Erik's eyes, how did he get such a friend, he refused to look at her, lest she see the emotion there. He nodded in agreement to her statement.

"Good I am glad you agree; now you must rest. When you awake we will try and figure out a plan. You must get your rest Erik, you will be no good to Christine if you do not have enough energy to fight for her." She said once she saw that Erik was going to protest. "You have been through a lot, when I found you; you were almost dead because of all the blood you lost. Sleep now and I will continue to do all I can."

Getting up she headed for the door, glancing back to make sure that the Phantom was trying to sleep.

She was sitting on a window seat looking out into the sea, lost in thought as she always was. She didn't realize when the maid came into bring her lunch, or when she came back to take the untouched meal back into the kitchen. She didn't know that there was someone watching her from the other side of the room, nor did she really care. Never once did her eyes leave the sea.

"Christine…" Raoul finally mustered enough courage to talk to the silent lady, she didn't even move when he said her name. "Christine… Little Lotte, let her mind wander. Little Lotte thought: am I fonder of dolls, or of goblins, or shoes or……" He stopped and gazed at her hoping that she would continue.

She turned around to look at him, and in her eyes held the sadness of the world. She was deathly pale, and her eyes were sullen and dull. Christine was emotionally drained; she had cried the first couple of nights at Raoul's house by the sea, refusing to come out. Now she just sat by the window and thought, not saying anything to anyone.

Raoul flinched when she gazed at him, like he had been burned. He had hoped that once he brought her here that everything would be normal. Everything would return to what it once was, but she was not the same. She had only retreated further into her shell.

The first days she was mad at him, and he knew that she had reason enough to be. When he came to get her, he didn't think things would end up that way. He didn't want to force himself on her, but he was so jealous and mad that he could think straight. And then he killed a man, he felt guilty, but no so much about the monster that Christine referred to as Erik. Raoul thought that Christine would be happy to be away from him, and be thanking him. Instead she was so sad, she refused to eat. He was worried that the amount of food she did eat wasn't enough. He was really worried that maybe what he did wasn't the best for her, thinking this last thought he pushed it aside. Of course it was for the best, that Erik creature kept her under lock and key. Kept the most beautiful flower away from the world, she was always under his spell. Reassured by this thought he went to sit by his one true love.

Christine turned her head away once Raoul approached, looking back longingly into the sea. She kept hoping that Erik was alive, but that was hoping against reason. Against all odds; Christine had replayed the scene over and over in her head. Every time she did she would get more depressed. There was no point in living anymore, no reason to go on, not without Erik. There was no chance that he could ever survive, they had lived in the middle of a forest, and she doubted that any villager would have this urge to go into the woods. He was lost forever to her, small tears fell down her angelic face.

Raoul reached up and wiped them away, leaving his hand there. She turned to him, feeling so alone. "Christine, I am so sorry." He whispered kindly. At his words Christine broke down and began to sob, Raoul gathered her up into his arms and held her. Christine didn't argue, she no longer had the will, and she desperately needed some comfort. Christine thought that she had cried all her tears, but she was wrong, never had they came so fiercely or rapidly than they did at that moment. She didn't want to go on, not without Erik, not anymore.


	10. Wounded Wings

**Author's Note: I am done with my exams; I was extremely busy, so sorry it took longer than I expected but I have more than one chapter written and I will try and get more out in a hurry.**

**Disclaimer: Now the only thing I own is a picture of the Phantom, YEAH, but still it is not the same as the real thing.**

_Wounded Wings_

It had been four days and Erik was getting restless. He couldn't stand just being in bed and not doing anything to help in the process of finding Christine. He was always in a foul disposition, cursing and screaming at anyone who came into the room.

"Julie, go and give this meal to Erik" The servant girl's eyes widened as she gazed at Madame Giry. Madame Giry noticed her reluctance, and gave her a stern look.

"Please Madame, no offense to thee. It is just that, I don't think Master Erik likes it when I bring him his meals, he wants to speak with you." She said softly, she had enough experience with Erik to know that this time would be no different.

"No Julie, I will not be going up there because I know what he wants but he is still not well enough. Just tell him that if he wants to be of any help for Ms Daae that he needs to get his rest."

The servant girl grabbed the tray table and trudged up the stairs, murmuring the whole way. When she got to the door, she timidly knocked on the door; praying that he wouldn't say anything so she could just go back down stairs.

"Come in" said a firm voice on the other side of the door. Julie took a deep breath before opening the door. The strange man was sitting on his up on his bed. His back was propped up against a pillow, and he seemed to be looking out at the window thinking. He turned when she entered the room, his white mask covering one side of his face. Madame Giry told her explicitly not to stare at his face or say anything about the mask.

"Please sir, Madame Giry sent this meal up for you and she desires you eat it so you may gain your strength." She said this while placing the tray next to his bed. She tried not to look at his face, taking her by surprise he grabbed her arm forcing her to look into his dark eyes.

"Tell Madame Giry that I shall not eat one bite till she comes upstairs to speak with me," Erik stated between clenched teeth.

"Sh-e, ss-aid that you w-w-would want h-her to come up, b-but sir" the young girl was very nervous and scared of the masked man. Erik's eyes narrowed cutting her statement off in mid sentence.

"I WILL NOT BE ORDERED AROUND, YOU TELL HER THAT I WANT TO SPEAK WITH HER AND I WILL BE HEARD!" Erik's temper was rising, he was about to throw the tray again like this morning when someone spoke from the door frame.

"Erik, put the tray down and release Julie. I am here now, so what is it that you wanted me to speak about." Madame Giry said firmly, Erik whipped around releasing the servant who hurried out of the room.

"It is about time you came up here. I am sick and tired of playing these games, I am ready to get out of this dang bed and do something."

Madame Giry could hear the frustration in his voice and knew she needed to choose her words carefully.

"Erik, these are not games that we are playing but precautions; you have been shot and it has barley been two weeks, and I don't think you are strong enough. If you are to save her you need all your strength, so eat your food and get some sleep."

"I AM FINE, I CAN DETERMINE MINE OWN FEELINGS AND I HAVE NEVER FELT BETTER." His breathing quickened and pain was etched in his features; having exerted more energy than he had available. "I just feel so useless; I need her here beside me."

"Yes I understand Erik, but you must be patient, and please stop threatening my servants and throwing things at them." Getting up, Madame Giry left Erik alone with his thoughts and his food.

Christine walked by the shore, watching the sun sink slowly below the horizon. Another day had died, and she felt that another piece of her heart die with it also. She couldn't decide on her feelings for Raoul either.

He had been so kind and considerate to her. Then again he did kill the man she loved, she wondered what Erik would have done to Raoul if she had not decided to go with him that day. Erik was driven by his love for her, blinded just like Raoul. Her dear childhood friend thought that she needed saving and wanted her in his life just like the Phantom did.

Erik probably would have killed Raoul if they had met when he came down to save her. She would hate him instead of her childhood friend. In her heart she also knew that if she went with Raoul, she wouldn't have been as happy. Raoul didn't need her as Erik did, he didn't yearn for her as much. Erik was her second half as much as she was his, she knew this. She had felt such passion and love for Erik, more than she had ever felt for Raoul. For him all she really felt was just a tender sweet love, not the love that made her burn like Erik, she never knew that she could love someone so completely, so ardently. He made her soul take flight, made her have wings. Now those wings were wounded and broken; the only person who could possible heal those wounds was far away.

Raoul had taken her to the house by the sea, where they had played together as children. This was the place where she had some of her happiest moments, and now all this place brought was pain. She really appreciated the effort that Raoul was trying to put forth, trying to make her happy. But without the other half of her soul, she felt like a shell. She wished her father was here to comfort her.

Looking back, she remembered when she wanted her father back beside her. She had been confused as to what to think, Raoul and her where engaged then, but she felt so guilty because she had betrayed the Phantom. She was frightened, and felt so alone. She didn't know who to turn to, there was no one to talk to and tell her what to do. She was so used to having people tell what to do and think and for once she was torn between two people. Two people, who wanted different things of her, both wanted her love and she had to decide between the two. Sighing she continued along the shore line, knowing that Raoul would becoming to look for her soon. Reaching into her pocket she pulled out a beautiful ring, with gorgeous diamonds. Raoul had given this ring back to her the other day. He said that he found it beneath the opera house. It had been their engagement ring the first time, and then Erik used it too. She had completely forgotten about it when she was escaping, she must have dropped it.

Raoul found it and now ask for her hand again. She knew that he would take care of her and love her, but was that what she really wanted. She thought a long time ago that, all she wanted was to be Christine De Changy, but know. Closing her eyes she tried to ward off all the feelings that were rushing through her body.

"Oh Papa, what am I to do. I am so confused; Erik was my life but now he is gone. My heart is dying slowly I can feel it. How can I go on without him beside me? I never knew how much I needed him till now, and Raoul, dear sweet Raoul. He killed father, he just shot him." She spat out the last statement with venom. Tears slowly falling down her face, "But he did it to save me, or least her thought he was saving me. I think Erik would have done the same, so I cannot judge him to harshly, can I?" shaking her head, she put the ring back in her pocket. "He has asked for my hand in marriage father, I think I will accept. The only life I can live now is with him. I hope that Erik can understand, please make him see. I feel so alone, I feel like once again I am betraying my angel. My heart hurts Father, and maybe by marrying Raoul it won't hurt so badly. I just don't know." She buried her face in her hands, and sunk to the sand crying.

**Review time, I will have the other chapter up in a few days once I get some reviews, tah-tah.**


	11. The Engagement

**Author's Note: Have no fear dear reviewers, I decided not to keep you in suspense any longer, so I give you another chapter soon than I expected.**

**Disclaimer: So dreams don't count do they, when they come to owning anything?**

_The Engagement_

He was sitting in his library pouring through his books. He had a lot of business to conduct, since he had been away from home for so long, it was becoming more and more difficult to get things done. Sensing movement out of the corner of his eye he looked up, his eyes met with the most beautiful sight. There Christine was standing in the door frame; the sun hit one side of her face, making her look so flawless. Raoul was speechless; she was dressed in a simple light blue dress and had her hair flowing loosely down her back.

"Raoul, I have come to discuss a matter of business with you." Stepping forward, she drew a deep breath before continuing. "I have been thinking a lot of what you said a few days ago, about starting anew. And, I...I have decided to accept your proposal and consent to become your wife."

Raoul had stood up in the middle of her speech, barely hearing what she said, happiness over came him; he just didn't know what to say.

"Say something Raoul," Christine asked desperately, so she didn't have to hear a little voice in the back of her head.

"What is there to say, you have made me the happiest man on the earth. I am so glad that you are back to normal and that thing no longer has any control over your mind. I knew all you needed was time, but you really had me scared." Raoul rushed to her side, and captured her lips in a tender kiss. He was about to kiss her again when Christine put her hand on his chest to stop him from closing in again.

"What did you say Raoul," He eyed her carefully trying to decipher the look she was giving him.

"That you have made me really happy," he uneasily stated.

"No after that."

"That I was scared for your health, you seemed really affected by the death of the Phantom, which I don't know why, and I mean he did steal you away."

"No Raoul, you stole me away. You took my happiness; you're the one that is the monster." Anger was rising in voice; she shook her head, hardly believing that she had just accepted his offer of marriage and had even considered it. "I cannot believe you Raoul, I thought you had changed. I was ready to forgive you for killing the man that I love, yes that is right Raoul that man I love. I love Erik with all my heart; he is my will and reason to live. I have not been my self because you shot him like some animal. Erik is the kindest man I know and would never do anything to harm me. I never wanted to be saved from him; we were building a home together till you came along. You broke my heart Raoul, and I was ready to marry you but all the respect you can muster for me and Erik was that you are glad that I am no longer under his spell. Well if you want to look at it that way, I shall always be under his spell, until the day I die." Raoul looked at her in disbelief; he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Christine, I am sorry."

"Sorry doesn't cut it Raoul, I am leaving and don't you dare stop me." Whirling around, Christine started for the door; Raoul reached out and grabbed her arm trying to halt her escape.

"Let me go Raoul," she glared at him, daring him to keep her there. Slowly he let her arm go, once she was free she ran out the door never to look back again. Raoul stood in the library, shocked that he could go from being engaged to her, to having her loath him. His head drooped in sorrow, hopefully in a couple of days she would come to her senses, just then he saw his ring that he had given her on the floor. Bending down he picked it up, how could she love the Phantom, he wondered, what did he have that Raoul did not. What did he do that Raoul didn't do, the phantom was a murderer, but so was Raoul. Sitting on his chair again, Raoul buried his head in his arms, how will he ever let Christine see his feelings for her were deeper than any ghosts.

Erik was sitting at the kitchen table with Madame Giry, she had finally let him get out of bed and walk around. Erik was surprised how much strength he had recovered; he had expected himself to be very weak. Madame Giry had just laughed at his expression when he had first gotten out of bed. Erik had hardly felt any pain, and was in excellent health. Madame Giry had just given him a look, of I told you so.

Now they were discussing where Raoul might be hiding with Christine.

"I have asked around and no one seems to know where Raoul is, or where he might be. I have even had some of the servants ask his servants and they don't even know."

"He has to be somewhere Antoinette; he didn't just fall off the face of the planet. The fop is not very smart so I doubt it will take long to find out where he is now that I am better."

"Erik, I have been trying and haven't found him, so are you calling me stupid and incapable of finding him." Erik smiled sheepishly, realizing what he had accused her of.

"No, not at all, you are a woman, so naturally it would be harder for you to find him." He added quickly trying to save himself from his slight.

"Oh, so now you are saying that just because I am female I am once again incapable of doing anything. May I remind you, that I did track you down, and saved you life?"

"No, I mean I was just saying that, I" Madame Giry started to laugh seeing Erik's panicked face." It is ok, Erik, I know what you are trying to say, but you must not underestimate Raoul. He is capable of many things. That will be your first mistake, is not thinking him smart enough."

"All right, I will give him more credit, but I doubt he deserves it." Saying the last bit under his breath, "He can't hide forever, he must come back to his house at some point, and he has business to take care of. If he doesn't then he will lose his money and I doubt he will want to do that."

Both were lost in thought, for a moment trying to think of what to do. Just then Julie came bursting through the door, out of breath.

"I am...sorry for the…. intrusion,.. but…there is activity going on… in the De Changy...mansion… the house is in uproar." still trying to catch her breath she clutched her chest, breathing in and out deeply. The two at the table just looked at each other; finally they had something to go off of. Erik got up in a flash and threw on his cape.

"Erik you are still not strong enough to around sneaking and spying, let me go or someone else."

"No, Antoinette this trip I make alone, I am going to do something for Christine for a change." With that he disappeared out the door before Madame Giry could say anything more.

**This chapter was a little different than I thought it would be, review and I will update soon. I could never let Christine marry Raoul that should be against the law or something.**


	12. Lost

**Author's Note: I am soo happy I never expected to get this many reviews, you guys are so amazing; I had lots of fun with this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Listening to the Phantom of the Opera music right now and that has got to count for something, although I don't own any of it.**

_Lost_

Erik had been watching the Vicomte's house for about two days now. The only thing that he was able to find out was that not only were Madame Giry and himself looking for Raoul but also some gentlemen he was doing business with. They had demanded to know where the Vicomte was and when he was to return because they had urgent business they had to discuss with him. The servants didn't know the answer for either of the questions and the only information they revealed, was that Raoul was vacationing with some friends, at a private estate.

Late last night Erik had snuck into the house to see what else he could uncover, but he didn't have much luck. Raoul had packed away all his papers and it seemed that he hadn't been in his office for a couple of weeks. Erik had hoped to find some letters or business papers indicating where he had gone, but he found nothing. Heading back outside, Erik settled down in his little corner behind some bushes.

Erik refused to return to Madame Giry's house, lest she keep him there, so here he sat just waiting for something to happen. He had to admit Raoul was pretty smart, but he couldn't hide forever and Erik would be waiting for that moment when he slipped up. Luckily he didn't have to wait long. About midnight, Erik was aroused from his light slumber by a carriage approaching. He noticed the De Changy seal on the outside of the carriage. Creeping closer, so as to hear what was to be said if the occupants chose to speak. Raoul himself jumped out from the carriage, he had a dark grim look on his face like something was amiss. He bounded up the stairs in one swift movement and into his house. Erik was worried, Christine was not with him, nor did it look like she was soon going to be. He didn't know if he should be grateful or worried, maybe Raoul had enough of her and got rid of her. Shaking his head of that gruesome thought, besides Raoul wouldn't do that, Erik knew that he loved her, but that is what he really didn't like about that fop.

Erik needed to know where Christine was and if she was alright. At that moment an evil grin spread across his face, perhaps he should just ask Raoul where his beloved was.

Two Nights Ago:

Raoul was waiting at the dining table for Christine to show up. He didn't take her serious when she said she was leaving, she had no where to go. He hoped that she would show up soon and that she wasn't too upset. He wanted to apologize for some of the things he said, although some of the things were true. Of course she could still be mad at him, he thought and therefore would be avoiding him. He was very hurt that she broke off the engagement so suddenly, and left the room in such an abrupt manner. Frustrated he called for some of the servants to engage in a search for Christine, panic finally started to take hold. Perhaps she decided to leave after all. A few hours later Raoul was agitated, no Christine. He swore under his breath, she left, gone for good. Packing up his stuff he headed home to recruit some men and find her and bring her back.

Once Raoul's carriage pulled up to the front of his house he hurried up the front steps in a determined manner. He went straight to his office to find some papers. He was looking through his drawer of contacts when he felt someone else's presence in the same room. Slowly he lifted his head up and starred into the dark. He felt chills run down his spine, like someone had been standing there only a few minutes before. Then a deep voice to his left startled Raoul and caused him to drop his papers and whirl to face the imposter.

"Good evening Monsieur. I hope I did not scare you." The Phantom leered, advancing on his prey. "Did you think that I had left you for good? You forgot that I am the Phantom of the Opera and no one can stop me."

"But…how, y-you were dead." Raoul stammered, backing up against the wall, realizing he had no more room to escape. Erik's evil laugh resonated through the room, causing Raoul to shiver in fear.

"Where is she Raoul, tell me and I won't harm you too badly" Raoul finally able to regain some of his composure, stood up to face his enemy.

"I would never reveal her location to the likes of you." He spat back. In one quick motion Erik had Raoul pinned against the wall, his feet dangling in the air.

"You will tell me Vicomte, or I will haunt you till the end of your days." Erik's eyes seemed to burn holes into Raoul's soul. Raoul could feel the phantom's breathe on his skin and he was afraid for his life.

"Please, I don't know, she ran away. I just came back to try and get some people together to find her."

"YOU LIE!" Erik shook him fiercely.

"Honestly, call me a liar if you will, but I would never leave Christine alone, unlike you." The two glared at each other for the longest time, sending daggers of hate back and forth. Finally Erik slammed Raoul's head against the wall knocking him out; watching as he sunk to the floor.

"That was for taking my angel away from me," he whispered and swept out of the room.

It seemed that she had been walking for days, but it only was a couple of hours. Christine looked back over her shoulder, the roads and scenery all looked the same to her now. The horse that she took from Raoul had died she didn't know how much she had been pushing it till it had been too late. She had no clue where she was, cursing herself for not thinking ahead. The only thought that occupied her mind was getting back to Erik. She left Raoul in such a frenzy she didn't think of food or clothing or even where she was. She sighed, it didn't really matter now, after all she was just going back to die by Erik's side. Smiling she looked heaven ward,

"I know this is probably not what you had in store for me Father, to die next to a deformed man. I guess you have been watching though and I truly love him with all my heart, I guess it just took me to almost make the biggest mistake in my entire life to realize it. To realize that there really is not point in living without Erik, Raoul could never fill that void, he is so different than what he used to be. I don't even recognize the man he has become. Soon, very soon I shall join the two men I love best in the world."

**Review time, My personal favorite part was when the phantom pinned Raoul to the wall, I can just picture that, soo amazingly hot.**


	13. Rabbit Traps

**Author's Note: Ok so I have what they call a writers block and I had no clue what to write for this chapter. Thank you to all my reviewers, I really like reviews, I can't respond to everyone. But I don't want you to feel left out; I really do like all the reviews. I am so happy to have this many reviews, and I am glad you guys like it so much.**

**bobmcbobbob1****-I am a sucker for happy endings too, I don't Romeo and Juliet story and so it won't end that way.**

**Kristilan****-thanks for your review, I am glad I inspired you. One of the reasons why he stayed in bed, and didn't get up was the fact that he was weak and so all he could do was complain. And also Madame Giry did save his life, and he does have respect for her, so he decided to listen to her and stay in bed. Raoul kissing Christine, might have been out of character a little, but he was blinded by his love for her, and also I didn't want people to feel to much sympathy for him, so sorry. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, not the phantom, or Erik, or the angel of music, or the hot man on my TV screen.**

_Rabbit Traps_

Christine wandered listlessly through the forest. She knew that she was close to the cottage but she couldn't get her bearings. Haven't eaten hardly anything in the last few days hadn't been good for her. She was slowly dying she could sense it; the energy was slowly waning from her body. If anyone saw her now they wouldn't recognize her. Her face was pale and hallow. Dirt covered her face and dress, which was tattered and well past worn. The eyes that used to sparkle lost their glimmer and were dull and lifeless. Christine's foot steps were heavier and slow.

"You must press on Christine, you must. Soon very soon I will be there and can rest eternally." She consoled herself, urging herself to go on. It was about mid afternoon, and the birds were singing their sweet melody. The sun glinted through the trees, making the forest floor blissfully serene. Christine stumbled on a rock causing her to fall roughly to the floor. She laid there feeling too weak to even get up; perhaps she should just die here. Shaking her head, that is not what she wanted, by Erik that is where she needed to be. Placing her hands beneath herself she slowly pushed herself up. Once again she headed for the cottage not knowing if the direction she was going was correct.

Madame Giry brushed her hair carefully, gazing at herself in the mirror deep in thought. Erik hadn't ever come back from the Vicomte's house, it had been about a week since he stormed out of the house determined to finally do something to help Christine. She wasn't really worried about him, just curious to how he was faring and if he had found Christine. She had heard that he had knocked Raoul out after questioning him, but that was all she able to find out. Madame Giry had hoped that Erik would write to her explaining what was going on, she wanted to help too. But she couldn't expect much from him, he did things alone, and she was almost positive that this was his way of getting back at her for keeping him in bed. She was surprised that he had listened to her, but somehow she could always talk reason into him, when he was younger he almost always listened to her. A rough knock on the door, brought her back to reality. She didn't even get to respond before Erik came stalking through the door. Surprised to see him of all people, she slowly stood up and faced him.

"Antoinette, I can't find her. I have combed through Vicomte's house, managed to find out where his house was by the sea. I have been along the beach, in the house, the forest surrounding and many more places it seems. She is no where; I thought that perhaps she might have come to your house." His frustration of the last few days seemed to burst out in a rush, Madame Giry arched her eyebrow, amused at Erik's present state of mind. He had been pacing the floor, very agitated.

"She is not here Erik." She said flatly. His face fell; this had been his last hope, now he didn't know what else to do besides look all over again. Maybe he could go and threaten Raoul again; and devilish grin stretched across his face with that thought. "You are not giving up now are you Erik?" she knew very well that he would never give up.

"I will look for her till I have no strength left, and even then I will not stop."

"Where would you go Erik, if you were to run away? Where would you run to?"

Erik thought, brow furrowed, he would go to the Opera house of course. But then again it was burned down; the only place was the cottage that was his new home. Suddenly it came to him, he slapped his forehead. How could he be so stupid he thought? Madame Giry waited knowing that he had realized where she might be.

"I can not believe I didn't look there first, she has gone home." Home, what a wonderful thought, with new energy Erik rushed out the door and onto a horse that he borrowed from his dear friend Raoul. Hoping that was indeed where she was going.

Christine saw a little stream in her path, rushing to it she savagely drank. She didn't realize how thirsty she had really been, and then she realized that this area looked somewhat familiar. Of course this stream ran close to their house, Erik had fallen in. Smiling at the memory, of Erik afraid of the rabbits, they had set up traps for them too. That meant she was close, with excitement she hurriedly got up. She was close; it would only be moment till she would be home, home with Erik. She hurried along the river, trying to find the best place to cross. It wasn't too deep, but she wasn't sure if she would be able to stand the current in her weakened state. She was in such a rush that she didn't see one of the traps that both she and Erik set up before it was too late. With a scream, and a sharp pain in her right leg she fell into the stream with a splash.

**Sorry it was so short, I am almost done with this story and I am sad. I have a new story though so that is happy, you should check it out, it is called, The Measure of Love.**

**Review please! Don't worry Erik and Christine will be reunited shortly.**


	14. Ambushed

**Author's Note: Ok writers block gone and sometimes that is not always the best thing. hehe**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except the new characters that appear in this chapter, those I decided to throw in and make chaos.**

_Ambushed_

Christine struggled to regain her balance. The water was slowly turning her down stream. The river was about waist deep and had a constant current. Christine tried to keep her head above the water, feeling the pull dragging her downward. The sharp pain in her right leg wasn't helping the situation either. She felt her strength draining from her body; the feelings in her limbs were slowly vanishing. Desperately she clawed at anything, the loose rocks and the dirt. Nothing could hold her in place; sense of fatigue was falling upon her. Her lungs demanded air, obeying the urge they were filled with water. Now fighting for consciousness she tried to remain calm, she didn't want to die this way, not here, not now. The world seemed to fade, giving one last struggle before the icy water enveloped her delicate figure carrying her downstream.

Erik urged his horse forward praying that the beast would last. He knew he might have pushed the animal too much. He cursed under his breath, scolding himself for not asking for a new horse from Madame Giry. Now the white stallion was barely cantering for want of water and rest. Fed up with trying to get the horse to move quickly, Erik jumped off the animal and unsaddled it.

He started walking, knowing that this was not much faster than before. It seemed an eternity since he had seen his dear Christine and it seemed it would take even longer to find her. He needed to know that she was safe, needed to know where she was, if she needed help. Erik wondered if she was lonely and thinking of him as he was of her. Hoping beyond hope that she had returned to their home like he thought; he didn't know what he would do if she was not there.

So wrapped up in his thoughts, he didn't hear the men sneak up behind him before it was too late. Two strong arms grabbed Erik from behind, jerking his arm he caused one of his oppressors to fall. Erik quickly turned on the other attacker and punched him square in the nose, blood spattered everywhere. Then two more men advanced, one was carrying a knife. Erik blocked the attack from the unarmed man but didn't see the other. Erik fell back as he felt the sharp pain spread across his abdomen. Seeing their prey down, they pounced on him. Hitting him a couple of times before binding him with cords, this took a moment for Erik fought the whole time before giving up.

"Bravo, nicely done" scoffed what seemed to be the leader of the gang. He clapped his hands in mock amusement, and starred viciously at Erik. "You gave my men quiet a fight. But no one wins when fighting the Bossuet Gang, even masked men such as yourself. I wonder what you keep under there." Erik just glared at his new found enemy, wondering who the heck these weirdoes were and what they wanted with him.

"Come you must have something to say, you put up such a fuss and now you have nothing let to say?"

"Never heard of you" he said blandly, trying to formulate a plan to disposes of these fools and escape.

"That is unfortunate my friend, for that doesn't please me to hear that we are unheard of."

"Maybe you should change professions, for it seems that this isn't something that you are too good at." Erik knew he was pushing his luck a little too much and that he shouldn't goad these men on. Having been the one terrorizing before it was hard to just switch positions so easily. There was about five of them all together. Two were holding onto   
Erik, while the other three stood close enough lest he try and escape and the two guards wouldn't be enough to keep him in place.

"I would be careful if I was you, because I tend to lose my anger easily and I don't like smart mouthed men."

"Good, then we have something in common."

"I think this masked fellow is a little too smug for his own good. What do you think men?"

They grinned and grunted in approval, ready to have the action and take their turns with the mysterious man.

"We were just going to steal what you had and bang you around a few times but I think you need to be taught a lesson."

"Do your worst" Erik sneered, more than ever wishing he had kept some of his comments to himself, sensing that escape was near impossible.

Christine's eyes fluttered open, she felt so cold. She looked around trying to remember what happened. She was surrounded by trees; she couldn't feel the lower half of her body. Looking down she realized that the half she couldn't feel was emerged in the river; numb from the cold. The events of the past few hours were starting to sink in, the trap, falling in the river and being unable to get out. By the hand of providence it seemed she had been saved. She had washed up on the bank. Using her arms and all the strength she had left she crawled further up the banks so she would be out of the water completely. After completing that task she blacked out for the second time.

After an hour passed she came to, the feeling in her legs was back accompanied by a severe pain. Her right leg was throbbing. The trap used to capture and kill the rabbits was clamped tightly to her foot. Luckily the trap wasn't that big, due to the size of the rabbits. Bending over, she placed her small hands between the clamps and pulled. Almost fainting again because she let go of the trap and it shut on her leg. The pain seared through her body demanding to relieve the intense suffering. Finally she managed to pull off the trap. The cold water had kept the swelling down, and very little blood oozed out of the fresh wound much to her relief. Ripping some of her dress Christine tied a bandage around her purple and blue wound.

She sat there for a while, listening to the river flowing by. She felt so weak, even more than before she fell in. now Christine didn't know where she was, or even if she could make it to the cottage and back to Erik. It was ironic that all she wanted to do was to die beside Erik but now she was fighting to stay alive just to get back to him.

Slowly getting up Christine half walked half crawled onward. She was surprised she had made it this far, never in her life had she done anything on her own. Everyone had always protected her, and made sure her life was perfect. Now there was no one to hold her hand and encourage her to move onward. The trees started to thin, and then she saw it. Home just a few yards away. Christine leaned against a tree and cried tears of joy and sadness. Nothing about the cottage had changed. It seemed just like it had so long ago when both she and Erik occupied the home. Trying to make into something inhabitable; there were so many memories that had happened in that small house.

Night was swiftly falling and Christine didn't want to be stuck out here for another night. She hobbled forward, excited to have finally made it.

"I am coming Erik, I am coming home" she whispered.

The door was ajar, the air was still and quiet as the grave. She breathed deep, trying to gather her courage and prepare herself for what lied beyond the thresh hold. The door creaked open reveling little light within the darkened house. Looking around frantically she didn't see Erik. No body, not even remains of a body. She grabbed her hair, tears of frustration streamed down her face.

"ERIK!" she screamed, "Please where are you." She fled into all the rooms, no sign of him. "Where are you?" she wondered aloud. What if someone came and buried him, all hopes now dashed. This was her goal, was to make it back to him and he wasn't even here. Perhaps he was alive and looking for her. Of course he would be alive; it would take more than just a bullet to kill the phantom of the opera. If he was in fact alive then where was he, why hadn't he found her yet? Or maybe he was dead now on the road for loss of blood, or worse.

"Oh Erik what I am I to think. I thought you dead for so long and now perhaps you might be living. Please come back to me, please." Christine slowly limped into Erik's room and wrapped herself in one of his cloaks. Smelling his scent, pretending it was his arms that surrounded her, protecting her. Giving into the days of weariness and recent struggle for life she dropped off into a deep slumber.

**Ok so I know I said that they would be reunited soon, but I don't have a writer's block any more and this chapter just came to me. Don't worry they will be together shortly, just be patient, I know I am evil. Review please and I promise to update soon.**


	15. A Heart's Reunion

**Author's Note: So much for my promise for updating soon, but I have a really good excuse. I had my exams, they sort of crept up on me and so I have been extremely busy, but this is the last chapter. Decided not to leave you guys hanging anymore. Thanks to all those who reviewed, you guys are the best.**

**bobmcbobbob1****Trier1974****, Loved both of your reviews, very creative, you both get a cookie, a really big one.**

**TERRY - cRaZy ItALian**** I did chose my pen name because I like Cyrano De Bergerac, that story is so funny and I love it.**

**Disclaimer: At the conclusion of this story, I still have nothing, only my reviews, sadness. **

_A Heart's Reunion_

"Do your worst!" Erik sneered, the Bossuet leader slowly advanced on Erik. He carried a small dagger in his right hand.

"You are far too cocky for your own good monsieur, and I am about to remedy the situation. Next time I would advise you to hold your tongue." Erik knew that is was now or never if he was ever going to escape. There was too many of them to fight, and he didn't have any weapons. He couldn't reason with them either.

"Perhaps we should unmask him first to see what he keeps hidden." Commented one of the men to his right, looking hungrily at Erik.

Erik smiled, a plan formulating in his mind; this was going to be good. "I would not do that if I was you."

"And why not? Because you are going to stop me?" The Bossuet Gang sniggered at this comment.

"No, of what you might see. I am afraid that in your weakened state you wouldn't be able to handle the horror of it all."

"Really sir, do you honestly think that I am that stupid."

"Yes" Erik whispered, but this time the sound seemed to becoming from all around them. "You have gone too far in your threats monsieur, and I am afraid that I am not too happy." The men were looking wildly around trying to figure out where the sound was coming from.

Erik has used his ventriloquism, and was rather enjoying the effect it was having on them. The terror was clearly reflected in their eyes, giving them chills all up and down their spin.

"Why so silent good monsieur? We were just beginning to have fun. Come and look upon the face of death." Having them distracted for the moment, Erik took this chance to break free from his captors grasp. Quickly he lunged for one of the daggers, cutting his ropes off his hands.

Seeing that their prisoner was escaping, they immediately forgot about the mysterious voice and concentrated their effort on the escapee.

Erik slowly started backing away, dagger in front keeping his an eye on all of them.

"You wanted to see my face good sirs. I am sure you won't regret this moment in your life." Erik's voice was blood curdling, reaching slowly up he removed his mask. The look on some of their faces was priceless; Erik wanted to break out laughing. Instead he screwed up his face making it even more gruesome than it really was. He began to laugh his mechanical laugh, sending some of the men falling backward over their feet.

Erik lunged at the nearest man and slashed his face. He knew he had them scared.

"Come closer, come and look upon the angel of death, come and meet your doom."

Erik advanced on the leader, hoping to cause more terror in their eyes. He seemed to stand up to the challenge and advanced too. They all watched in shock and horror, not daring to step any closer to Erik. Erik's eyes seemed to pierce the leader to the very soul. Swirling his cape around he managed to distract him long enough to stab him in the gut. With the knife still in the stomach, they looked at each other; one with loathing and the other with panic. Seeing that their leader was wounded, and the demon would now come after them, they all retreated. Running as fast as they can, not one looked back.

"You see, I was not too cocky for my own good, perhaps it was you that needed a lesson to be taught. You are all alone now, your men have deserted you." Erik saw the look of terror in his eyes. He wanted to take his life, like he had so many other people that had gotten in his way, but something deep down wouldn't allow him. This man didn't deserve to live, terrorizing people, but it wasn't going to be Erik to decide if he should live or die. Giving him one last look he turned on his heel and continued onward.

It was dusk when he had reached the village. He was so happy to finally be able to see their home. With new excitement Erik hurried forward, practically running to the forest. Finally he made it to the cottage; no light seemed to be within. He opened the door silently, praying that he would find Christine there. Panic seized him; he didn't hear a sound from the interior of the house.

"Christine," he called, the house was eerily silent. He went to her room, hoping that she was asleep. Nothing was there, nor in the kitchen. Looking in his room he saw his cape lying on the floor. He picked it up and smelt it, it smelt like her. Erik closed his eyes, picturing Christine in his mind. She had been here, he knew it, but she was not here now. Erik sank to the floor, and put his head in his hands, the only problem was where she was now.

Christine sat on one of the gravestones, thinking. The sun had almost sunk and she knew she should head back soon. She didn't want to return to the house, not without Erik. It was so quiet that it almost scared her. She had only been there for about three days but it seemed like eternity. She had found some food that hadn't already spoiled, giving her some energy. She had slept most of the days, healing her body, but she was too weak to go and find more food. If she didn't get help soon then she would indeed die.

Christine had wandered to the graveyard, feeling the closest to Erik there. It was where their love had reached its height, the place where they had shared a passionate kiss. She began to sing, softly at first and then with more feeling. Her voice reached up to the heavens, calling to who ever wished to hear an angelic sound.

_You were once my one companion . . .  
you were all that mattered . . .  
You were once a friend and lover -  
then my world was shattered . . ._

Wishing you were somehow here again . . .  
wishing you were somehow near . . .  
Sometimes it seems if I just dream,  
somehow you would be here . . .

Wishing I could hear your voice again . . .  
Hoping that I ever could . . ..

Too many fears, fighting back tears . . .  
Why can't you return to my side . . .?

Wishing you were somehow here again . . .  
knowing that we said goodbye . . .  
Try to break free, wish I could be . . .  
Where ever you are. . .

No more fears, no more silent tears . . .  
No more gazing across the wasted months . . .  
Help me find my way.

_**Wandering child . . .so lost . . .so helpless . . .  
yearning for my guidance . . .  
**__  
_

Christine held her breath, not daring to hope that the soft intoxicating voice was real.

__

Angel . . . or Erik . . .friend . . . or  
Phantom . . . ?Who is it there, singing . . . ?  
Erik had watched hypnotized as Christine had sung her song, not daring to hope that it was indeed her. When he realized she was singing about him, he joined her song. He had hoped that she would turn around, but she had not.

_**Have you forgotten your Angel . . .?**___

Angel . . . oh, speak . . .What endless  
longings echo in this whisper . . .!

_**Too long you've wandered in darkness . . .**__  
__**Far from my far-reaching gaze . . .**__  
__**Angel of Music!  
Do not shun me . . .  
Come to your strange  
Angel . . .  
**__  
Angel of Music!  
My protector . . .  
Come to me, strange  
Angel . . ._

At that moment Christine turned to gaze into Erik's eyes. They stood there for a moment taking in each others presence. Almost in unison they ran for each other. Erik swept Christine up into his arms in one motion, twirling her around. Placing her down they shared a most passionate kiss to make up for all the time they had been apart. Breaking free for air, they just looked into each other's eyes. Christine slowly removed his mask, and stroked his deformed face.

"There is the man I love." She whispered, Erik held her closer afraid that he would wake up from this dream.

"I thought I had lost you Christine."

"You almost did, just as I almost lost you." Kissing him once more before continuing, "Come let us go back inside." Just as they stepped toward their house, Christine almost crumbled to the floor. Erik grabbed her just in time and supported her.

"Christine, what is wrong," Pain was etched across her face, she had forgotten about her foot.

"It is nothing really I just forgot that I hurt it." She managed a weak smile, Erik was not convinced and picked her up and carried her back home. Placing her on the couch he examined her carefully. He could see that she was extremely worn, her face was pale and sunken. Guessing that she had not received enough nutrients in the last couple of days, he slowly lifted her skirt to examine her foot, a crude bandage was tied on it, and the wound had swollen a bit, and was starting to look infected.

"Christine, you have not been taking care of yourself." He stated crossly.

"Yes I know, I had thought you were dead and so I wished to die also. I did not think about my own health and safety until I arrived here. When I saw that your body was not here, I was filled with so much hope. I am surprised I did survive after I put my body through so much hardship."

"Well you do not have to worry any more my dear, I shall nurse you back to health."

"And what of you my dear sir," she teased.

"First we take care of the most important person." He teased back. "Christine?" his voice seemed a little unsure, she looked at him waiting for him to continue.

"I don't want to lose you ever again, and before anything else happens I must know something. Will you marry me?"

She starred at him that was the last thing she was expecting. Tears of joy filled her eyes.

"Yes" she breathed, Erik brushed her lips before capturing her own with his. Taking a seat next to her, Christine nestled into his chest and eventually fell asleep.

Erik smiled, and wrapped his arms around her tighter and then fell into a peaceful slumber.

**Finis—I changed the song a little bit to fit the story, I can't believe I am finished with this story. It was so much fun writing it, and I have all my wonderful reviewers to thank because you guys helped me along. Once again many thanks to all those who were there from the beginning, and those who joined along the way.**

**Hey all guess what, the sequel is now up!!!! The Vicomte's Shadow**


End file.
